


911 Lone Star Bad Things Happen Bingo

by lesbianettes



Series: 911 Lone Star Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Challenges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianettes/pseuds/lesbianettes
Summary: Everyone seems to enjoy Bad Things Happen Bingo so I made one specific to 911LS. This is just the bingo board, not any writing.
Series: 911 Lone Star Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719811
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	911 Lone Star Bad Things Happen Bingo

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr @cupidmarwani


End file.
